1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to location systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for acquiring location information of a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is useful to find location of people or an object for different reasons. The location in-and-of itself is important because it allows another people to find something that is lost, such as a child or a piece of expensive equipment. The location also allows courier companies to arrange deliveries logically and efficiently. With the development of auxiliary functions of a communication device (e.g. a mobile phone), more and more communication devices are installed with global position systems (GPSs) for locating the communication devices.
However, if a person wants to find the user of the communication device, the person has to wait for the user to send corresponding location information.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for acquiring location information of a communication device to overcome the above-stated problems and facilitate to acquire the location information of the communication device.